Moon Waltz
by Real or not
Summary: Song fic Fenrir/Luna


Hello ... voila pas mal de temps (un max oui !) que j'ai rien foutu en matière de fic ^-^; Désolée .

Néanmoins, pour reprendre un petit rythme, je participe aux défis de **MDR** (c déjà bien non ? XP). Je n'oublie pas non plus mes fics à chapitres "Harmony of Art" et "Diplomatie et Décadence" (d'ailleurs pour cette dernière DarkPauline-AngelHarmonie m'a mis un bon coup de pied au c*** pour que je me mette à écrire la suite XD et je lui ai promis, qu'après les deux défis sur lesquels je bosse, je posterai le chap 5).

Cet OS (song fic) a été écrit tt seul y a un moment (pendant ma période morose qui s'arrête jamais vraiment) ... pour pas changer c'est une vraie daube mais tant pis, na! XP Il m'a été inspiré par le morceau **"La Valse de la Lune"** tiré de Wolf's Rain.

**Paring original**.

Prenez deux decondes pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé svp

* * *

**Moon Walz**

* * *

Fenrir aime la lune. Lorsqu'elle est pleine, elle le rend encore plus puissant qu'il ne l'est déjà, lui permet de céder à sa véritable nature.

C'est avec impatience qu'il attend ses rondeurs argentées et tellement plus belles que le soleil. En ces moments, il se sent moins seul. Plus que quelques jours à attendre et, enfin, il pourra de nouveau lui hurler son amour.

_Blanc ou noir comme toi je pars au loin, _

_Avec l'espoir de changer le Destin._

_Bien que dans le corps, l'âme s'embrase,_

_Dans l'obscurité, la distance devient infinie._

Une très jolie voix, bien que faible et presque imperceptible, d'élevait dans les airs, mais il l'entendait parfaitement grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée par ses pouvoirs de loup-garou.

Greyback, attiré par la mélodie, s'avança vers elle et se dirigea au fur et à mesure vers la sortie de la Forêt Interdite, bien qu'il s'était promis de ne pas approcher de l'école sous une autre forme que celle de son loup sanguinaire.

_Avec des jeunes vêtus d'une peau de bête,_

_On danse ensemble au milieu des tempêtes._

_Un autre horizon se dissout,_

_Dans la lumière des yeux qui veulent se réveiller._

C'est alors qu'il la vit, assise seule sur une pierre au bord du lac, ses cheveux blonds renvoyant des reflets d'argents sous la lumière su croissant de lune. Le loup garou et mangemort s'approcha doucement, mais sans le vouloir, il marcha sur une brindille qui craqua sèchement sous son poids et la jeune fille tourna vivement son visage vers lui.

Ses joues étaient baignées de larmes.

_Et j'attends là, où rien ne bouge maintenant._

_Même si je ne te vois pas, je peux retrouver ce qu'on cherche dans la nuit,_

_Même si c'est très difficile, je danserai mon chemin avec les loups._

La jeune fille ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, se contentant d'observer l'homme de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle n'esquissa pas un geste alors qu'il s'assoyait à ses côtés et, bien qu'assis dans l'herbe, il restait plus grand.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Fenrir ne s'attendit pas à avoir une voix aussi douce. Il ne s'en croyait tout simplement pas capable.

-Je … Je ne sais pas vraiment. Parce que je suis seule, je pense.

-Quel est ton nom, milady ?

-Luna, répondit-elle après un temps d'hésitation, s'étant reprise pour ne pas dire « Loufoca ».

Fenrir se sentit tout transporté. Il avait toujours été amoureux de la lune, étant son amant sans jamais l'atteindre. Aujourd'hui, il venait enfin de rencontrer l'astre d'argent, sous une forme humaine et enchanteresse.

-Enchanté, jolie Luna.

La jeune Serdaigle n'en cru pas ses oreilles. C'était la première fois qu'on la qualifiait de « jolie ». Ne sachant pas quels mots dire lorsqu'on recevait ce type de compliment, elle se contenta de sourire, sincèrement, tout simplement heureuse.

_Je sentirai la lumière sur ma peau,_

_Sans avoir peur de tes mauvais côtés._

_C'est la lune qui conduit la danse,_

_Quand le soleil sera couché dans ton âme froide._

La nuit suivante, Luna revint se percher sur la même pierre que la veille, espérant revoir l'homme si imposant, effrayant au premier abord et pourtant très gentil.

Et Fenrir revint.

Il en fut ainsi plusieurs nuits d'affilées.

Aucun contact, juste une présence communicative, tellement réconfortante, pour l'un, comme pour l'autre.

Mais, une nuit, Luna arriva pieds nus et sans veste, ses yeux emplis de la même tristesse qui chagrinait Greyback. Il savait que d'autres élèves lui avaient volé ses chaussures, comme d'autres de ses affaires. Conscient que les mots sont bien inutiles dans de telles circonstances, le loup-garou enleva son long manteau, le posa sur les épaules de la jeune fille, puis, la souleva délicatement du sol, la serrant contre lui, pour qu'elle n'ait plus froid aux pieds.

Luna fut un peu surprise, mais était heureuse de ce geste, si bien, qu'elle se blotti confortablement contre le torse puissant de l'homme.

La nuit se faisant de plus en plus fraiche, Greyback se dirigea vers la Cabane Hurlante, monta dans les étages. Dans un lit miteux, ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils se sentaient bien.

_Je t'attends là, où rien ne bouge maintenant._

_Où l'ombre déploie toutes ses voiles, je peux retrouver ce qu'on cherche dans la nuit._

_Même si c'est très difficile, je danserai mon chemin avec les loups._

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'ils s'éveillèrent, aucun ne voulu briser ce bonheur trop éphémère. La Serdaigle ne voulait pas perdre ce que, enfin, elle avait trouvé : quelqu'un de totalement désintéressé et de bon à son égard, autre que son père. Elle ferait n'importe quoi.

-Transformez moi.

Fenrir s'étonna d'une telle demande, complètement déconcerté sur le moment.

-Pardon ?

-Faites de moi un loup-garou. Ainsi je pourrai rester pour toujours.

L'homme avait été égoïste et cruel depuis qu'il avait été mordu, pourtant, à l'encontre de la jeune fille, il ne pouvait se résoudre à transformer sa vie en cauchemar.

-Non. Ca serait provoquer ta perte.

-Mais je veux me perdre, si c'est avec toi. Pour les autres, je ne suis que Loufoca.

-Tu n'es pas loufoque, juste originale et rêveuse. Tu veux juste croire en la magie. Et tu as bien raison, car c'est ce qui te rend si belle.

Greyback ne savait plus quoi faire pour se sortir du piège dans lequel il était maintenu prisonnier. Un piège composé uniquement de deux bras fins passés autour de son cou et un visage enfoncé dans son giron. Il pourrait aisément le briser, s'échapper, mais en avait-il vraiment envie ?

-Je suis un monstre sanguinaire. Je ne te mérite pas.

-Peu m'importe ce que tu as fait aux autres. Pour moi, tu as été la personne la plus aimante en dehors de mon père, ou ma mère avant sa mort.

Luna se coucha de tout son long sur Fenrir, se pressant un maximum, comme pour se fondre en lui, ses lèvres approchant de l'oreille de l'homme et lui souffla doucement : _Mors moi_.

-Soit, mais autant de douleur ne sera pas nécessaire.

_Même si je ne te vois pas, je peux retrouver ce qu'on cherche dans la nuit._

_Même si c'est très difficile, je danserai mon chemin avec les loups._

Le loup garou, à l'aide de son ongle, entailla doucement la paume de Luna, ainsi que la sienne, puis les pressa l'une contre l'autre, mélangeant leurs sangs, celui de Greyback infectant celui de Lovegood.

Puis ils s'unirent, avec passion, jusqu'au couché du soleil. Une union qui fut complétée avec un corps de loup, alors que la pleine lune brillait dans le ciel, laissant ses rayons inonder la Cabane Hurlante par chaque ouverture possible.

Le lendemain matin, après qu'ils eurent retrouvé leur forme humaine, ils disparurent.

**Ce n'est pas une fin, mais un commencement**

Voila, j'espère que vous avez pas trouvé ça trop nul et qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes d'orthographes (j'avais la flemme de corriger . mais si c'est le cas désolée)


End file.
